E Eu Gostei
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: - TRADUÇÃO - Yuki pensa que Shuichi beijou uma garota.


**Oi gente =)**

**Aqui estou eu com mais tradução de Gravitation! Eu tive um pequeno problema pra traduzir porque se eu traduzisse tudo, ia perde um pouco da graça da fic, então, vou pedir, tentando manter a graça da fic, que vocês suponham que o Shuichi esqueceu que o Yuki entende inglês, tudo bem? Obrigada =)**

**Em itálico é a letra da música original e em seguida,nos parênteses, está a tradução. **

**Disclaimer: Nem Gravitation, nem a música, nem a fic me pertencem! Gravitation pertence à Maki Murakami, a música à Katy Perry e a fic à Mz. Yaoi Fan Girl.**

**Boa leitura ^^**

**OoOOoOooOo**

_**And I like it**_

Shuichi chegou com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso normal.

- Por que você está tão feliz Shuichi? - Yuki perguntou.

Estava sentado na sala quando seu amante entrou no apartamento.

- Uh...Oh, oi Yuki, não vi você ai...Nada demais..._I kissed a girl (eu beijei uma garota)_. – Shuichi disse sussurrando a última parte.

- O que? – Yuki perguntou já que não entendeu a última parte.

-Nada, bom, eu te amo Yuki, mas tenho que ligar para o Hiro. – Shuichi disse e se dirigiu para o próximo cômodo.

Yuki começou a se questionar: seu amante estava agindo de uma maneira um pouco estranha, e normalmente ele chega no apartamento gritando ' YUKI YUKI YUKI CHEGUEI'. Mas não dessa vez. Ele decidiu ligar para o Tohma para ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa no trabalho.

- Moshi Moshi– Pode-se ouvir do outro lado da linha.

-Tohma, sou eu, Yuki.

- Eiri, como você vai? Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Tohma perguntou.

-Sim. Shuichi. – Eiri respondeu.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com Shindou? – ele perguntou.

-Não, ele está bem...Mas aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho? Ele está agindo meio estranho hoje.- Yuki explicou.

- Não, foi tudo bem. – Tohma respondeu simplesmente.

Yuki suspirou.

- Ta bom. Então vou perguntar para ele, tchau Tohma – Yuki disse e desligou.

O loiro andou em direção ao próximo cômodo para conversar com Shuichi, mas alguma coisa prendeu sua atenção.

_- 'I kissed a girl and I like it, the taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it (Eu beijei uma garota e gostei, __O gosto de seu brilho de cereja, Eu beijei uma garota, apenas para experimentar, Eu espero que meu namorado não se importe)_ – Yuki ouviu a voz de Shuichi falando essas palavras.

Ele estava tão irritado que queria entrar lá e gritar com Shuichi, mas ele permaneceu calmo e decidiu ouvir um pouco mais.

_- __It felt so wrong it felt so right don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a girl and I like it, I liked it.(pareceu tão errado, pareceu tão certo não quer dizer que eu me apaixonei essa noite. __Eu beijei uma garota e gostei dissoi)- _Shuichi disse ao telefone.

- Com quem ele está falando e o que ele está dizendo? – Yuki se perguntou, do lado de fora do cômodo.

- _No, I don't even know your name, It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game, just human nature, It's not what good girl's do, not how they should behave my head gets so confused, hard to obey. __( Eu, eu nem sequer sei o seu nome, mas isso não importa. Você é meu jogo de experimentar, é a penas a natureza humana. Não é o que boas garotas fazem, não é como elas devem agir. Minha cabeça ficou confusa, tão difícil de obedecer)_

- Ele está falando com a garota que ele beijou. – Yuki pensou – O que ele está fazendo com ela, eu pensei que ele me amasse, ele nem ao menos sabe o nome dela.

_- __Us girl's we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, hard to resist, so touchable too good to deny it, It ain't no big deal, it's innocent. __( nós garotas somos tão mágicas,pele macia, lábios vermelhas, tão 'beijáveis', difícil de resistir. Difícil de resistir, tão tocáveis. Não é nada demais, é inocente) _

Nós garotas? O que Shuichi quis dizer com isso? Ele se considera uma garota porque é o uke da relação? Pele macia? Eles se tocaram.Difícil de resistir? Ela é bonita então. É inocente? O que tem de inocente em trair o namorado?

Yuki entrou no quarto e encarou seu amante; Shuichi se virou e sorriu para ele.

- Ah, eu tenho que ir; vejo você depois.- Shuichi disse e desligou o telefone.

- E quem era no telefone? – Yuki disse num tom irritado.

Shuichi franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Hiro, eu disse que ligaria para ele. – Shuichi disse.

- Hiro, ahn? Então você não estava falando com uma garota? – Yuki perguntou.

- Não. O que fez você pensar isso? – Shuichi perguntou.

- Eu não sei, talvez o fato de você ter beijado uma garota e ter gostado, e nem ao menos saber seu nome. Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu te dei o meu coração e agora você está beijando garotas. – Yuki perguntou

- Espera, você estava ouvindo a minha conversa?- Shuichi disse.

- Bem, sim porque pensei que você estivesse me traindo. E é verdade. Shuichi, como você pôde beijar uma garota e gostado, meus beijos são muito melhores do que os dela. – Yuki disse.

Shuichi começou a rir.

- Yuki, eu amo os seus beijos, eles são os melhores, mas eu não beijei uma garota. Eu passei na frente de uma loja de música e comecei a ouvir músicas em inglês e eu ouvi essa 'I kissed a girl'. Era uma música muito boa, então, quando eu terminei de ouvir, ela ficou presa na minha cabeça e eu fiquei cantando várias vezes. – Shuichi explicou e abraçou o seu, agora, calmo namorado.

-Uma música...Então, você nunca beijou uma garota e nunca gostou? – Yuki perguntou se sentindo um idiota.

- Bom, quando eu era mais novo eu beijei uma garota, mas eu não gostei e isso me fez perceber que eu não gostava de garotas. Mas quando eu beijei um homem pela primeira vez eu amei. – Shuichi disse.

- Me desculpe Shuichi, eu não deveria ter tirado conclusões precipitadas, eu deveria ter perguntado pra você o que estava acontecendo, primeiro. Eu me sinto um estúpido. – Yuki disse.

- Eu deveria estar bravo com você, mas eu não estou. – Shuichi disse beijando Yuki nos lábios.

O loiro sorriu.

-Eu odeio a primeira garota ou homem que você beijou. – Yuki disse.

- Você pode ficar irritado com a primeira garota que eu beijei, mas você não pode ficar irritado com o primeiro homem que eu beijei porque ele está bem na minha frente, me segurando entre seus braços fortes. – Shuichi disse com um sorriso maroto.

Os olhos de Yuki arregalaram, ele foi o primeiro homem que Shuichi beijou.

- Você quer dizer que eu fui o primeiro cara que você beijou? – Yuki perguntou.

- Sim, e o meu único. – Shuichi disse e beijou Yuki com muito amor e paixão.

- Então, por que você estava falando a letra da música pro Hiro? – Yuki perguntou.

- Ele queria que eu cantasse para ele ver se conhecia a música. – Shuichi disse.

-Entendo, me desculpe Shuichi, deixe-me compensar isso te levando para a cama. – Yuki disse sorrindo sagazmente.

- Eu irei amar isso. – Shuichi disse.

Yuki sorriu um sorriso sagaz e carregou Shuichi para o quarto, onde eles ficaram fazendo amor a noite toda.

Fim

É, isso, espero que tenham gostado ;D


End file.
